And then she left
by Bloemetje
Summary: Post season 4. SPOILERS. Regina finds herself in quite a complicated situation when Emma disappears, because Regina is pregnant with her baby. When will Emma return and how will this unusual child turn out? Some SWANQUEEN. Rated M just in case. (And a mild hate on Snow and Charming, but nothing major.)
1. Chapter 1: That night

And then she left

Regina internally grunted at the pain in her stomach. She was driving to the hospital, which was something she decided after a week of serious stomach aches. She didn't want to go to the hospital, but it wouldn't stop and with all the business going around, she needed tot be at her best.

'So what are my results?', Regina asked when Whale walked back inot to her room. He looked at her as if he didn't want to tell her.

'Your results were quite clear. Regina, congratulations. You're pregnant.'

The words didn't seem to reach Regina's ears. She couldn't be pregnant. The only who had laid with these last week's was... But she was a woman! Surely Emma wouldn't use her magic to impregnate Regina. As if she would know how.

"Are you certain of this?"

"Yes, the results were very clear. You are going to be a mom."

"Then it seems that I have no business here."

"No Regina wait! I need to-"

But Regina had disappeared into a purple cloud of smoke, leaving Whale standing alone.

* * *

 _Three months later_

"Regina, I don't understand. Why do I have to leave? We haven't really been together for three months. I know that you are busy but I love you!"

"Emma, I'm sorry, but I just don't feel well. I'll see you later."

"Fine. But I will continue on this subject."

Emma walked out the door angrily as Regina let a relieved sigh out, taking away the enchantment that disguised her swollen belly. It took a lot of energy to use magic with the child inside her.

She just wanted to undress to take a shower, when the doorbell rang. She activated the enchantment again with a groan of exhaustion. Irritated she went to open the door, which revealed Gold's girlfriend, Belle French.

"Hey Regina, am I interrupting? If it is a bad timing, I'll go, but I needed to ask you something."

Always so polite and gentle. Just like little Snow White. Maybe that was the reason that Regina didn't like Belle.

"No it's fine. Come in."

They both stepped inside the door when Regina smelt something that made her want to throw up.

"What did you bring with you?", she asked, trying to stay calm.

"Ehm, a pie. Apple, you don't like it?"

But Regina didn't have time to react. Her priority was to get to the bathroom as quick as possible. Belle hurried after her, asking what wrong. All of Regina's food of that day came out.

"Regina, what's wrong?"

But the Belle noticed Regina's swollen belly and gasped. Regina saw what Belle was looking at, shocked to see that her enchantment had woven of.

"Regina, you are pregnant? Congratulations!"

"Yes", Regina groaned, her throat raw from throwing up "for three months now."

"Why did you keep it a secret?", Belle asked nervously, not sure what to say at the sight of pregnant queen.

"What do you think people would say if they'd see me pregnant right now. No one would take me seriously any more. Now if you would please leave, I would be able to change my clothes."

"Should I help you?"

"Oh please no." But when Regina got up she nearly screamed at the flashes of pain going through her stomach. So Belle rushed over and helped the queen upstairs.

"I am the only one who knows, and I am going to make sure you're not going to get you and your baby killed by your stubbornness. You can count on that."

* * *

 _Six months later_

"Well then, where is it?"

"Darkness. It's surrounding us."

"Emma no! There has to be another way!"

"There isn't. You've lost too much. This is your chance at a happy ending. Even if it's not with me."

Emma put the dagger into the air and sucks the darkness from Regina, who falls into the ground, feeling pain in her disguised stomach. No. Not now. The baby can't come now. Regina looks up to search for Emma, but she's gone. Only the dagger remains. Emma Swan. The new Dark One. Regina reaches for the dagger, sticking it into her boot when an incredible pain flies through her stomach. She screams and screams and the nothing. Black. And pain.

* * *

When Regina eyes fluttered open, she had no clue of where she was. When it was all coming back bit by bit, Belle came in.

"Regina, you're up? How are you?"

"Where am I?" Regina asked, with a crackling voice, her mouth dry.

"Here" Belle handed her a glass of water. "You are in the hospital."

Then Regina remembered.

"Where is she?!" she said, looking around the room.

"Don't worry, she is fine. But how did you know it is a girl?"

"I want to see her. Where is she?"

Belle sighed. The queen never was good at answering questions. Then she left the room and came back with a little bundle of blankets. Regina reached, ignoring the stabs of pain in her stomach. She relaxed when she felt the warmth of that little person. Smiling she looked at her, mumbling something.

"What was that, Regina?"

"Her name. Her name is Danielle."

"That's a wonderful name. I'll get Whale to check on you."

"No. I want to leave."

"I am afraid that I cannot let you leave yet. You are not stable enough." Whale said when he came walking in, with a nurse who wanted to look at the wound.

"Stay away!" Regina snarled at her, trying to use her magic, but frightened when she noticed nothing happened.

"Regina, we need to refresh your bandage. No need to be so angry."

"I want to leave. Now."

"You can't. You have to heal first, and since your magic apparently doesn't work, there is no one around to heal it for you."

"Rumple."

"No, he can't do it. The Dark One has been taken away from him. He isn't strong enough." Belle explained, while instantly looking sad. Rumple really wasn't well and she feared for his life. She had lost him once, she didn't want to lose him again.

"Right." Regina remembered now. Emma. Was she okay, where is she? Questions she wanted to ask, but couldn't come out of her mouth. She now definitely wanted to leave, to start searching for Emma.

"What about Blue?" Belle suggested.

"If you can convince her to heal me, you'd be the first."

"Well, then I shall try."

* * *

"But Belle, what happened then? All I know is that the Dark One is gone, what's wrong with her majesty?"

Belle softly pushed the confused fairy into the hospital.

"Come on Blue, she's dying! We need to hurry up."

Regina softly heard those words, and upon the fact that Belle she was dying, she immediately closed her eyes and tried to look her worst. She was impressed though, no one had ever convinced the fairy to help her before.

When the two woman came in, Belle was a bit startled by how bad Regina looked. She wasn't this bad before right? But then she noticed the slight smirk on Regina's lips, and was impressed with the Queen. Now Blue would certainly heal her. If she wouldn't notice the smile of course.

Blue gasped. "She looks horrible!"

Regina's face slightly faltered at that comment. Exhausted maybe, but horrible? That fairy had it coming.

"Can you help her?" "Yes. But I have to examine the damage first."

Blue got the bandage of, and looked at the wound. She was confused at how good it looked. But nonetheless she still used her magic to heal the wound, surprised at how easy this went as well. Belle thanked her a thousand times and then pushed her out of the hospital, closing the doors behind her. This was most certainly one of the weirdest things that had ever happened to Blue, and as she left the hospital, she was still thinking about it.

Then Belle bursted out in laughing, and even Regina had slight smile on her face, even if it was only for the joy of her new friend.

"Belle, why don't you get me some decent clothes. I believe I am allowed to leave now."

"Yeah, sure", she replied, still giggling. She returned with black pants, a black blouse and a red blazer. And of course some stiletto's. When Regina was nearly done dressing herself, Whale came rushing in.

"Where do you think you're going? I told you, you cannot leave yet!"

"I have healed, so I'm leaving."

With that said, Regina took Danielle from Belle's arms, and walked towards the exit, leaving Whale standing alone and Belle hurrying after her. As she reached the street, Belle offered to drive her home, since Regina didn't have her car. She accepted, and upon reaching Mifflin street, Belle walked with her into her house. Regina didn't protest, secretly not wanting to be alone.

"So do you have any stuff for the baby yet?"

Regina smiled at that, looking mischievously at Belle, and opening a hidden closet with one hand, and pulled a buggy out, fully equipped with blankets and stuffed animals. She carefully laid Danielle inside, and turned to look at Belle, who looked back angrily.

"You said you wanted to get stuff on the last moment, and you promised I could come with you, and now you bought it all by yourself?!"

Belle walked to Regina with slow steps, who was walking backwards, slightly amused yet surprised by the quasi-angry lady. She tried her best to not start laughing, but in vain. Belle tried to stay angry, but in the end they both ended up laughing on the ground. Then the phone rang. Regina quickly descended from the floor, pulling a straight face while flattening her clothes, while Belle still laid on the floor, silently laughing. When Regina picked up the phone, she encountered someone she didn't expect nor wanted to call her.

"Regina?"

"Snow. How are you?"

"Oh Regina thank god! I tried to call you the whole night, but you didn't pick up! Where were you? Have you seen Emma?"

"Wait, you mean you haven't seen her either?"

"No but-" The half crying Snow White was forcefully cut off by the Mayor.

"This evening at Granny's. 7 o'clock."

Without letting Snow answer, she hung up facing Belle.

"I am going to Granny's tonight. You're coming."

"Okay. Why?"

"I don't want to be alone with Snow White and the baby, and if gets out of hand, you need to look after Danielle."

Belle nodded, understanding Regina's concerns. Snow must be in an extremely overemotional state, and one word could upset the Queen, and explode into an enormous fight. Regina lifted up the baby, while asking Belle to pack some stuff in the buggy, for their trip. Regina smiled at the baby, taking her up the stairs to her newly decorated room, opening the closet to get some clothes fitted for the Queen's daughter. To her surprise she found that is was six already, wondering how long she must have been out.

At half they left, continuing Regina's habit of never being late. They chose a booth in the corner of the diner, surprised to see it was completely empty. When they asked Ruby about, she just said that people were scared of what happened yesterday, immediately changing the subject to the to her according utterly cute baby, asking everything. Naturally, Regina was irritated, but also proud, for it was her own child.

When the bell finely rankled, Regina didn't need to turn around to know it was the Charming family. The magic of true love was recognizable everywhere.

"Snow, I thought it was just you. I didn't need you to bring your husband, baby, pirate mascot and stinking outlaw."

"Regina." Snow said on a warning tone.

"We are all concerned about Emma." Killian explained.

"Sure you are."

Upon those words, Snow notice the baby in Belle's arms. Regina had given Danielle to Belle to make sure she didn't accidently hurt the baby.

"Belle, who is this!? Is she yours? Congratulations."

Belle slightly chuckled. "No, she is not mine. Technically is she your sister, right Regina?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "Very funny. No Snow, she's mine."

"Yours? But- how-?" Robin stumbled.

"Wouldn't you like to know, peasant? We are not here to discuss my life."

"No, I guess not. We're here to discuss Emma."

"I will do my best to find her Snow, but if the Dark One doesn't want to be found it won't."

"Then you'll have to try harder!"

"I care as much for Emma as any of you do! Why did I think working together with you would work?"

Regina gesture her hands to Belle, which immediately handed Danielle to Regina.

"I'll walk. Thank you." Belle nodded.

"Regina, wait!" Snow yelled, but Regina didn't stop and left the diner, leaving everyone but Belle frozen, who also walked outside and got to her car, driving to her ill husband as fast as possible. Meanwhile Regina watched her leave, thankful for her understanding. She resumed walking, until a quiet voice called out her name.

"Emma?"


	2. Chapter 2: Happiness

A shadow descended from a dark alley, revealing the savior, wearing the same clothes as the night before, torn, as if she had run through the woods, which she probably had. She looked frightened, but also slightly insane in her eyes. Her focus went from Regina towards the now quiet baby. Emma walked closer, streaking the baby's cheek, when Danielle put her little fingers around Emma's. Emma smiled, looking back to Regina, who was watching her careful, but the look in Emma's eyes had changed.

"She beautiful Regina. Just like you."

On those words Emma raised her hand, cupping her hand around Regina's cheek. If only she hadn't. Because shock of magic blasted Regina into the air, torturing every part of her body, and suddenly she was back on the table, being tortured by Greg. When the image faded away, she could just see Emma standing there, crying, while looking frightfully at her hands. Regina heard Danielle cry from afar. And then she left.

* * *

She didn't know what to do. After a long time she stood up, walking to her home while soothing Danielle, who was calming down. At home she called Kathryn, who had taken Henry from school.

"Can you him bring home? We need to talk."

When the doorbell rang Regina rushed over and opened the door, revealing Henry, who embraced her so forcefully they almost left. Without anyone noticing Kathryn left, understanding Regina needed some time alone.

"Mom, are you okay? What happened?"

Regina ruffled Henry's hair.

"Come see for yourself. Henry, meet your sister, Danielle."

Henry gasped, looking at the tiny baby, and then smiled at his mother.

"I knew it. You had all this stuff and you eat so much and were cranky and now I know why."

Regina laughed. Of course he had figured if out, he was too smart not to notice. She gently streaked his cheek. If only she hadn't. Because what had happened before with Emma, happened now with Henry. Only this time Regina attacked, and Henry was hurt.

"No! Henry!"

"Ugh, I'm fine Mom! No problem."

"No. This is a problem. I hurt you!"

"But I'm okay."

"Okay. But please go to sleep now. I need to think."

"Yeah, sure. Goodnight Mom."

He walked up the stairs, just leaving out of sight when Regina broke down. She sat on the floor, crying. What happened? She lost control. She is not allowed to lose control. Her last thought before covering up her face and bringing Danielle to bed: Maybe I should leave.

* * *

 _8 years later_

 _"_ Don't you dare, young lady! Nobody spats water on Regina Mills!"

"I do, I do, I do!"

Laughing a little girl with dark brown curls runs towards her brother, hiding behind his back. A woman with the same dark brown hair comes storming at them, screaming at the boy to move when she launches a big bucket of water on the little girl. The boy jumps away and the little girl screams when the cold water hits her.

"Ha! 1-72 for Regina!"

Danielle giggles, running into her mother, still soaking her clothes.

"Oh no! I have been attacked!" Regina says collapsing on the ground.

The little girl giggles, and moves her arms in smooth pattern, making a huge wave appear behind her. Regina looks horrified and tries to move but Danielle drops on top of her, splashing both of them.

"Okay, okay, I give up! You win, master of water."

The little looks very self-indulgent, and gets of her mother, who sees her chance and jumps on top of her, while remembering the first time she had discovered Danielle had control over water.

 _Five years ago_

 _"Mom, Mom! Come look at this" Henry screamed, when Regina came rushing, searching for an emergency._

 _"What is it sweetheart?"_

 _"Look at what Danielle did!"_

 _He points at the floating bubble of water, precisely above Danielle's head._

 _"Oh my, it looks like someone just discovered a little magic."_

 _"I don't think it's magic Mom, I think it's bending!"_

 _"What?"_

 _"It is from a TV-show I have seen, where people master the elements water, earth, fire and air. It's called bending."_

 _"Aha. Well then I guess you will have to teach her how to use it."_

 _"Awesome!"_

They both flew through the air, but when they landed a big shock made Regina fly away from her daughter, right into a crack which had just opened up in the backyard. Danielle lay on her back, while thinking about what happened. Did she just move the earth? She was startled from her thoughts when she heard Henry yelling.

"Mom! Hang in there! Danielle, help me!"

Regina was hanging on the edge of a cliff. Danielle rushed over to help Henry, but they weren't strong enough.

"Mom, I'm sorry! Please don't let go!" Danielle cried.

"I won't sweetheart. Keep trying."

But on that moment Regina's right-hand glove, the one Henry had been holding, slipped off. (Regina had been wearing gloves to make sure she didn't touch anyone, the only one safe to touch had been Danielle). Henry only touched a miniscule piece of skin, but he was blasted backwards, and Regina fell unconscious by the shock. Only Danielle was holding her now, and she felt her mother slipping away when two hands appeared, pulling Regina up. Danielle looked up to thank her mother's savior, but she couldn't see a face, for the person was wearing a cloak that laid her facial features in shadows. The only thing Danielle was able to see, was a big amount of blond curls, coming out from under the cloak.

"Thank you", Danielle whispered, upon which the hooded figure nodded and disappeared in a cloud of white smoke.

Then Danielle returned to look at her mother, who had woken up. She embraced her mother strongly, which caught Regina by surprise.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm safe now. You saved me."

She softly opened her daughter's arms, after which she rushed towards Henry, who had woken up also, embracing him.

"I told you this would happen one day. If you hadn't been so stubborn, this wouldn't have happened. It's not safe for you here. You are going to stay with your grandparents until I have control over my powers again."

"But Mom, I'm fine!"

"No but, Henry Mills. I am your mother and you will listen to me. Shall we get dinner at Granny's? I don't feel like cooking."

"Yeah!" Danielle screamed, immediately forgetting about the lady and the moving earth. Henry mumbled something what Regina imagined was a yes. Sometimes she forgot how old he already was. 20. But he wasn't really. Time may not be frozen anymore, but the aging process of the original inhabitants was slower than usual, which also included Henry. Mentally and physically he was only 15.

Upon arriving at Granny's Danielle sprinted out the car to say hello to Ruby, one of the favorite 'aunties'. She had quite a lot, like Kathryn, Belle, and Regina tried to make Danielle like Snow, but for some reason she had a natural dislike of the Charming. Except for Neal. Secretly Regina was happy about it, but she didn't encourage it.

"Hey Ruby, have you got any seats?"

"Yeah, over here." The Mills family followed Ruby to a table in the corner. Ruby immediately asked questions on how their day was, and Danielle told excitedly how she defeated her mother once again, but leaving the earthquake part out. Smart girl.

"Ha-ha, did you beat her again? You must be a very powerful sorceress then."

Danielle nodded seriously, her chest puffed up proudly. But then Regina felt it. Those miserable Charming's. She felt sorry for their kids. She didn't need to turn around to know they'd come to her.

"Snow. What a surprise."

"Hi Regina", Snow replied timid, looking sad out of her eyes, as always. "Do you have-"

"No, not since yesterday. It has been eight years Snow. If she could be found, we would have."

Of course there was a way. The dagger. But Snow and her husband had refused to use the dagger, still believing their daughter would come back willingly.

"Oh. Okay." They just wanted to leave when Regina remembered something.

"Snow, I need you to do me a favor. You need to take Henry in."

Henry started to protest, but one glare silenced him. Snow looked confused, but then agreed.

"Okay, why?"

"My magic is too dangerous. We had another accident today."

Danielle who had silently been reading a book Regina gave her for her birthday then said: "It's true, Mommy can only touch me", upon which she continued reading. Regina chuckled, but then noticed that Neal, now nine years old, was staring at Danielle. She had suspected a slight affection, but of course they were only children, and nothing would happen. Especially not with the rules Snow had set. The children weren't allowed near each other.

"Danielle, that isn't very polite of you." Danielle shrugged. Though she loved Henry, she didn't really care if he would leave or not.

Then suddenly Henry stood up looking more angry then ever. "Why can't you love me like Danielle!? You have been caring more about her then about me these last few years! If it hadn't been for me, you wouldn't have her at all! You used to look at me like that!"

Regina was startled by Henry's sudden outburst, but not surprised. Then a sudden anger raise up in her.

"You dare to speak at me like that! You have not been loving me for three years because you believed I was evil! I have cared for you since you were a babe, and yet as soon as your real mother returned, you gave me up as if I was nothing! And how I tried to win you back, but in vain. Because you only cared about your hero's!"

There were waves of energy coming from Regina now, and everyone in the diner looked frightened at the sight of the angry woman. Snow tried to calm her down but it didn't work. Tears welled up in Regina's eyes, filled with anger and sadness she had contained over these past 8 years. And then she screamed.

Everything in the diner broke and started flying around in dangerous bits. The only one not startled by the explosion, was Danielle. She sighed, finally looking up from her book, which had been so interesting. This wasn't the first time this had happened, and Regina had trained Danielle for these situations. Danielle stood up and took Regina's hand, who was angrily shaking, and took the glove off. As soon as Danielle's skin touched Regina's, the magic waves stopped, and everything fell down. As quick as Regina's reflexes are, she waved her right hand, still holding Danielle with her left, and made all the bits of glass disappear.

"You okay Mom?"

"Yes Danielle, thank you. Those trainings have paid off, haven't they?"

Danielle nodded. She then returned to her seat, and her book.

"Wow, that was really cool!" Neal exclaimed.

"Yeah right, cool. I don't think so." Granny came walking up to them.

"Why is it when something happens, it's always you two? I won't have both of these families in my dinner, that only means trouble."

"It's quite alright. Come sweetheart, we're leaving." Regina gestured Danielle to leave, when Eugenia stopped her.

"Not you. You were here first. The Mayor and her family will leave."

Snow turned to face Granny, shocked. Meanwhile Regina was irritated by Granny's use of the word Mayor. Snow was indeed the Mayor, but a horrible one.

Snow puffed up her chest, and she, Charming, Henry and Neal left. Neal shyly waved at Danielle who excitedly waved back. When they were all out of the dinner, every customer resumed their conservations, but Granny looked expectantly at Regina, gesturing around her. Only then Regina noticed the still lying trash around them.

"Danielle, give me your hand dear."

Once holding her daughter's hand, she waving her hand cleaned up the diner, also giving it a clean. Granny thanked her, and took their orders. Regina still thought about the accident, when someone came walking up to her. Kathryn.

"Hey Regina. I saw what happened, are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine, thank you."

"Good. Are you coming to the council meeting this evening?" When Regina looked up surprised, Kathryn resumed. "Snow and Charming have arranged a meeting to talk about the earthquake of this afternoon. Didn't you feel it?"

"Oh no", Regina exclaimed, "that was Danielle. She had an accident with her magic and caused the earthquake. Now I'll have to go.'

Kathryn laughed. "Yes, you do. Everyone thinks there's a giant walking around."

Regina sighed. "Fine. But will you come with me? I need to have someone who doesn't look at me as if I have destroyed their life, which of course I have, but still."

"Argh. I wasn't planning on coming. Now my lovely husband has to make sure Daisy doesn't destroy anything, and I'm not sure he can handle her."

"Sure he can. And otherwise he'll come as well."

"Fine. You devilish woman. Why can't I deny you anything? Well, whatever. See you at eight then."

"See you then."

* * *

 **Okay, before everybody goes nuts on me, no I didn't put this story as a cross-over, because personally I don't like cross-over's, and the bending will be the only thing. Please review if you have any remarks or other things to say! (Oh, and I am sorry for not finishing my other story, but I am really struggling with the plot so I can only promise that I will finish this story.)**


	3. Chapter 3: A new Mayor

**So I'd like to thank you guys! I really appreciate your reviews. Now this chapter is a shortie, but not less shocking. A lot of characters involved and, perhaps a character death? Enjoy!**

At a quarter to eight Regina was planning on leaving, but to find out that Danielle hadn't dressed in the proper clothing yet.

"Danielle, I told you to put on a dress."

"But Mom, it's so interesting!" Danielle whined, looking up from her book, but she did get up and opened her closet. While standing looking at it for a minute, Regina's patience was gone and she lifted Danielle up, getting her to scream and laugh at the same time, and put a dress on her.

"So, now you look fine."

They left the house and upon arriving at the town hall, Regina immediately spotted Kathryn. Daisy was with her, but her husband was nowhere to be found. When they reached them, she saw that Kathryn's eyes were red, but when starting to ask about it, Kathryn shakes her head and they walked inside.

She despised it. All these people, dumber than Snow White, asking dumb questions and getting dumb answers. This is why she never went to these meetings. When they finally reached the topic of the evening, Snow asked if anyone had any information on the earthquake of that afternoon.

"I do."

Regina walked up to the podium, and looked at Snow, silently asking permission to speak. Snow stepped back, allowing the former Mayor all space.

"I must say that this 'earthquake' you are all talking about was nothing to worry about. It was merely a mishap in my magic, which has all been taken care of. No need to worry."

She walked down again, halfway to the back when someone shouted.

"There is a lot to worry about! We are starving!"

This subject interested Regina, for she had little contact with the town. She turned around, to see how Snow would react. She was amused to see that Snow didn't know what to say, looking back at Charming, dumb as ever.

"It is the fault of Snow White! We need a new mayor!"

Regina widened her eyes, never having thought people would turn down Snow as their Mayor or Queen. She looked around to see who shouted such things, and was annoyed to see that the person was hooded. Though it was definitely a woman, it was impossible to see her face nor hair. The woman walked towards the stage, when Snow finally spoke up.

"And who are you?"

"You have no need for my name, nor for where I come from. I only suggested a, well, suggestion."

The woman had a very pleasant voice, which Regina slightly recognized, but from where? The woman asked if anyone would like selections, and more than half of the people raised their hands.

"Very well then, I shall pick a contestant. Aurora?" Snow said, but the woman spoke up again.

"I think people should choose for themselves. Who should be the contestant?" The woman asked, and Regina was surprised by the power it brought with it. Nothing compared to hers of course, but enough to make Snow and the other royals get back.

Then people started to shout suggestions. There were many names, but one was definitely the loudest. She couldn't believe it. Regina. They wanted her to be Mayor. She stayed where she was, frozen, suddenly scared of the stage. It was not until she felt a push in her back that she walked towards the stage. Red. She must remember to thank her for that.

When back on stage, the woman, again, spoke up.

"We are going to apply the simplest form of voting. There is no need to vote. Raise your hand for Snow White."

29 hands went up in the air, less than Regina had expected.

"Raise your hand for Regina Mills."

27\. 28. 29.. And then it happened. 30. It was unbelievable. The people if Storybrooke had just chosen the Evil Queen as the Mayor of Storybrooke. Snow White's face then started to crack. Regina could practically feel the anger boiling up in her tiny body. Then, for the first in a long time, she screamed.

"Why!? You have murdered them, cursed them, token away their happiness! And still they chose you?"

"Under Regina's curse we at least weren't starving! We had jobs, good life's. Perhaps not the ones we were supposed to life, but better than the last few years."

Kathryn stood up, looking proud while defending her friend, who had turned towards her to look at her, grateful. If only she didn't. Because when she wasn't paying attention, Snow White, in a rage of anger, pulled Charming's sword, and flung it towards Regina. But quick as her reflexes still were, she turned around to defend herself with her magic. The sword was casted back, Snow still holding it, but no one got hurt. Shocked to notice that her magic did what she wanted, Regina looked up, to see all of Snow's, no, her guards looking at her. One stepped forward.

"Your majesty, this was an attack on the Queen. Shall we take them away to be judged later." The guard looked very faithful, and seemed to be willing to do everything.

"No, that won't be needed. They shall be heading towards home, with the following judgment: they shall be retired from their functions, and so they will not be fit to be parents. The prince will be taken care of until he will be old enough to take care of himself."

Regina knew it was a cruel faith, but for this crime a very light punishment. In her days as the Evil Queen, such a crime would be punished with death.

"No!" Snow White and Charming grabbed a hold of each other, Snow sobbing into his chest. The guard gestured to his party to take them away, while Regina turned to look at the mysterious woman. But when turned around, only to found that she had disappeared. If only she didn't.

Pain. That was all Regina could think of. A pain in her lower stomach, spreading towards her abdomen and legs. Snow had attacked Regina again, this time taken her off-guard, searching who was gone. She had stabbed her in her lower back, sending her crashing towards the ground. Regina didn't scream. But someone else did.

"Mommy!" Danielle felt her mother's magic activating, which was a sign to make sure she was okay. She had been playing with the other kids. When she looked up, she found her mother laying on the ground, shaking and crying from pain. Neal heard the scream, looking up as well.

"Auntie Regina?" Then he saw his mother, with the blooded sword and red eyes from crying. "Mom? You killed auntie Regina?"

Snow shook her head, desperate to keep the love of her son, but he was smarter than that, he went up stage, where Danielle already was. She had noticed that her mom didn't have as much pain as expected. Regina's magic, even when out of control, always wanted to keep her alive, and was doing as much as it could. Now Red was on stage as well. Danielle looked at her, pleading to help her mother, but Red didn't know what to do.

And then it hit Danielle.

"Red, get me a bucket of water. Now." Red started to say something, but then stopped, knowing Regina's daughter would know what to do. She came back as quick as possible. Danielle moved her hands in a smooth path, bringing a bubble of water above her mother's stomach, but she knew that their magic would collide. Regina knew as well, and deactivated her protective state, instantly crying and even screaming. Danielle then lowered the bubble onto the stomach and then her hands started glowing. Regina would have admired her daughter's power if she hadn't passed out. It seemed the wound was healing, and when Danielle took her hands away, there was nothing left.

"We need to turn her around, to look at the back."

They turned her around, to see that there was a wound left. Danielle started again, but Red motioned the guards, and told them to clear the hall. Snow and Charming were taken away, and Kathryn picked up Neal. Soon the room was empty, and Danielle was done.

Red picked up Regina, receiving a no from Danielle, but Belle took her into her arms to keep her from running after Red.

"She needs to go to the hospital, to make sure she is okay.

The last sight Danielle had was Red running away, carrying her perhaps dead mother.

 **This is so evil! I'll post more as soon as I can!**


	4. Chapter 4: A new Storybrooke

**I am so sorry for the long delay guys, but I am in the middle of a test week and I think I might go crazy. But well, anyway, enjoy and please review!**

 _"_ She's exhausted, but overall not critically injured. Anymore. Theoretically speaking she could go home."

"And that is exactly where I am going."

Regina came walking in from the corridor behind Whale, into the waiting room. Danielle jumped up, thrilled to see her mom up and alife.

"Regina, you can't be serious. You have just been stabbed in the back by, well, you know, her."

"I am very serious. I won't spend valuable time here when there is sommuch work to be done. Come sweetie, we're leaving."

Regina took Danielle by her hand, and walked out. Only Danielle turned around to look at them, one time just to stick out her tongue.

"Regina, wait,"

Belle came running after them. "You don't have a car, should I drive you home?" Regina nodded, and Belle took them home. Upon arriving Regina immediately got out of the car, thanking Belle for the ride, and took Danielle inside. Too tired to do anything but sleep, she layed down on the couch, forgetting about the eight-year old child who followed her. She suddenly felles a big pile of body on her, and Danielle moved over to Regina's neck to snuggle inside her hair. Regina wanted to put her into bed, but fell asleep so quick she couldn't even get something to eat first.

* * *

Danielle woke to the smell of pancakes and maple syrup. She move up, to see the source of this amazing fragrance, to find her mother baking pancakes.

"Pancakes?!"

"Ah, I knew you would wake up. When did my little food monster not refuse pancakes? Oh, that's right. Never."

Regina chuckled. Danielle looked very much like her, but when it came to food, she was just, well, you know, _her_. That might become a problem in the future, she often thought, as she had seen how much Henry ate when he got into puberty. Belle told her he was staying with Granny. Since Snow didn't have a lot of time to look after a young adult when she was in jail.

"So young lady, did you have a good night of sleep?"

"I did Mwom. Are you feeling bwetter now?" Danielle asked with a mouth full of pancakes.

"Yes dear, thanks to you I am feeling great. When the time comes you have to demonstrate that newfound talent of yours."

"It's really cool, I can basically heal any wound."

Regina doubted that, but at this age, she wouldn't want to explain the working of a heart to such a young innocent child. Then suddenly the bell rang. Regina got up to open the door.

People. Lots and lots of people, on her porch. Almost the half of Storybrooke was in front of her door. Grumpy, who rang the bell, started talking.

"What are we gonna do sister? We want to know what's gonna happen to Snow and Charming and how you're gonna fix this mess."

Regina always disliked the habit of the dwarf to call everyone sister, and wasn't going to let him think that was okay to do.

"First and foremost, you will address me as your majesty. Secondly, the trial of Snow White and Prince Charming will be held later this week. I will imply some new rules today, and inform people involved in these clearly about the new regulations."

She had prepared this speech for after the trial, but she found that now was the right time to give it. Then she realized she was wearing the same clothes as yesterday, and changed into a new attire. It was a black leather pantsuit, with a lace skirt and her was half up and half down, hold together by a fine piece of jewelry. Then she felt someone tucking on her hand, and realized that she used magic without thinking about the consequences. Danielle hold her hand, a little frightened by the massive crowd. She too was wearing croaked clothes, and Regina changed her into a pretty purple dress, complete with tiara.

"If you will all excuse us, we have someone quite important to visit."

The crowd made a path for them to cross, and Regina went up front, Danielle following her. At first, the little princess held her head down, but looking at her Mother, holding her head high as she strode off the porch, Danielle copied her movements, and actually found it rather pleasant to look so powerful.

Upon reaching the car, they were neared by someone else. Belle came up to Regina.

"Regina, if you are going to be queen, you'll need a court. I'd be happy to join your court."

Regina was surprised the French girl wanted a job, since she had always assumed Belle was in charge of Gold's shop.

"Belle, I would be honoured if you would join my court. For your first duty, I need you to visit Kathryn and tell her something."

Regina whispered something to Belle, to the annoyance of Danielle, who was curious to what was being said. Belle nodded and went off, towards the city hall. Regina turned to Danielle, giving her a big smile.

"We are going to visit someone very important to you. Ready?"

Danielle nodded, excited to who they were going to visit. Someone previously green.

 **So yeah, excited yet? Sorry it wasn't too long, but I found it quite interesting. I can't promise when I'll upload next, but as soon as possible. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: A green present

**Hey everybody, so yeah, I just suddenly had a lot of inspiration, and a lot of time so I got a new, longer chapter. Enjoy and please review!**

 **PS. Thanks for the reviews I got, and I'll try to work your points into my story in a fitting way. Thanks!**

The nurse behind the desk in the asylum looked up in shock when Regina approached. Regina realized she was indeed looking quite scary, but it mattered not. She went straight on to the certain cell she was headed to. It was then that the nurse noticed the little girl following the Mayor. Regina unlocked the cell with her magic.

"Mommy, she's asleep!"

"Yes dear, she is. Would you care to wake her for me?"

Danielle nodded, and smiled. She sneaked up to her aunt, moving up to the outer end of the bed. With a big scream she jumped on top of Zelena, causing her to jump up and almost lance Danielle into the air. Regina chuckled and leaned against the wall. When things calmed down, Zelena finally saw who it was that startled her so.

"If it isn't my little niece. You look especially cute today dearie. Special occasion?"

Regina heard in her tone the question was meant for her.

"Mommy made it. Do you like it?"

"I like it a lot. So, _sis_ , love the new look. I assume something interesting finally happened in this dull town?"

"Yes, it did. Things are a bit shaken up."

"Hmm. Well, tell me. The last action I had was almost eight years ago. I'm desperate for some juicy news."

When Regina started telling what happened those days, she thought back to a very important and heart-breaking moment in hers and her sister's life. It was a few days after the birth of Danielle, and after the incident with _her_. Zelena had been heavily pregnant, and was about to give birth. Regina was there, not missing a single moment, but she had kept Robin away. Just seconds before it happened, Snow and her idiot of an husband walked in. They had already taken over town then, rallying their people quicker as ever before. Regina hadn't been that isolated then yet, and most certainly wouldn't miss the birth of Zelena's child. Zelena had been able to hold her child, her daughter, for not one minute, or Snow White had token it. The story told to the people was that because Zelena was locked up, she couldn't take care of the child, and it was given to the foster system. Regina had been raged. How could she have done that? She would have raised it if needed, or else even Robin! The day after she visited Zelena, and when she entered she found the whole cell tore up to pieces, with her sister in the middle of the rampage, crying. When she noticed her younger sister in the doorway, she had jumped up and fallen into her arms, sobbing into her chest. It had felt unusual at first, but after the first second, she had hugged her sister and since then their relationship had improved. They might not be entirely trusting each other, but it was more than expected. And what had certainly helped was that Danielle loved her aunt, and her aunt her in return. Regina had seen the pain in her sister's eyes when she saw the little girl, and remembered how she felt when Henry left after Pan's curse.

"Sis?"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry. I was distracted. Where was I?"

"No, you were done. So, what now?"

"Now, you are getting out of here. You know of my 'magical issue', and I need you to help me in situations as my second hand. Despite everything, we share blood and Danielle won't always be around. You shall be in charge of my court and the royal guard. Understood?"

"Yes, yes. This is fantastic!"

"Don't get your hopes up dear. We are going to establish some rules when we get to my house."

Zelena nodded. They left the asylum, to the shock of the nurse. Regina lowered herself to Danielle's eye level.

"Sweetie, I'm going to poof you to school, okay? Do you know what to say to Mrs. Rose?"

"Yes. I need to tell her that you wrote a letter to her about the new school regulations, and that I was late for certain reasons."

"Good girl. Here, give this to her for me."

Danielle nodded, and Regina changed her into her school uniform, and handed her a paper scroll. She then magicked her daughter away. Turning towards Zelena, she motioned towards the car.

"Get in."

* * *

Aurora jumped up from shock when suddenly Regina's daughter appeared in class, two hours late.

"Hi Mrs. Rose, this is for you. I am late for certain reasons."

Aurora chuckled.

"Sure you are sweetie. Go sit down please."

Danielle nodded. She proceeded to her place next to Philip. Aurora opened the scroll, while telling the class to go read in their books. On the papers were some new regulations, which she totally approved with. Teaching the history of the Enchanted Forest had always been something she wanted to do, but it seemed as if Snow didn't want the children to learn about their past. Aurora laughed to herself. She had heard what the Queen had done, dramatic as ever. Indeed, Regina wouldn't let her daughter be late without 'certain' reasons, while Henry had always been perfectly on time. Right?

* * *

"Ugh, will I have to live with you now?"

"Until you find your own place in a town full of people, yes. Now, the rules."

Zelena rolled her eyes. She wasn't much about rules. Action was more like it.

"Number one: You cannot hurt anyone, nor kill anyone. Secondly, you are now allowed to make wicked plans, evil plans or both at the same time. And thirdly, you'll be nice to me, my family and my friends."

"You have family and friends? Ha. Sure thing. Anything else?"

Regina sighed. How was she going to put up with this the rest of her life.

"No, that is it."

"Great! One more thing, I want to design the clothes for the persons in your court."

"Ehm, okay. That's fine, as long as it is not green. You can go."

Zelena nodded, but before she left, Regina handed her something. Her necklace. Zelena gasped softly, and granted her baby sister a big smile. She put it around her neck and dissolved into green smoke.

Regina, now left to her thoughts alone, could only think about two things. The first was that she needed to see Henry. He must be worried sick. She walked as quick as she could to Granny's, since he wasn't going to school anymore. They were searching for a university, maybe in Boston, where he could educate further to become a writer. Upon entering, she immediately noticed him, staring into distance. He had a book open in front of him, but didn't touch it. Regina didn't even notice the silence which fell when she came in, and immediately walked over to her little prince.

"Hey sweetheart."

Henry looked up, and immediately jumped out of the booth into his mother's arms.

"I missed you. I was so worried! Granny told me what happened, are you okay?"

"I am now. And now I can call you my little prince again. But, you are not so little anymore, are you?"

Henry smiled. "I will always be little for you Mom." Regina fought her tears upon hearing that.

"So, have you found a job yet?"

"Well, not really, but Ruby told me she was going to retire from the diner, so maybe I could replace her. I'll see."

Regina nodded distantly, wondering why the werewolf would abandon her job. "Perhaps you could, yes."

She suddenly stood up.

"Henry, I would like to invite you for dinner tonight. Just you, me and your sister. Would you like that?"

"I would very much!"

"Well, then, be at six home okay?"

Henry nodded, and Regina smiled one last time. She then left the diner, to almost crash into Belle.

"Regina! I am so sorry! I didn't see you!"

"Neither did I dear. But to be fair, I needed to talk to you anyways. Did you succeed in telling Kathryn?"

"Yes, I did. She accepted, so now you have two persons in court."

"Three, to be exact. My sister will be joining you."

If Belle was even startled, she did not let it show. She just nodded thoughtfully, and seemed to approve to Regina's decision.

"I have to go now. I'll talk to you later." Regina walked away as she only had one thing left to do now. She needed help with her magic. It couldn't stay out of control forever. She walked towards a too familiar shop to be pleasant. There was only one person who could help her now.

Gold.

 **Okay, so yes, Henry will leave. But don't worry! He'll be back. You just have to understand that he is almost twenty now, and even if time moves slower, he needs to get a life. So maybe the next chapter will be up quick, maybe not, I'll see. Until then, bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: An unpleasant surprise

**So jup. New chapter. Again. Please reviewwww and enjoy!**

"We are closed. Didn't you see the sign dearie?"

"Oh no, I saw the sign. I just didn't care."

Gold came walking in from the back. Regina was surprised by how good he looked. After all, all his magic had been taken from him.

"I don't want to talk to you. Get out"

"No."

"Mommy? Who is this sir? Is he nice?"

Danielle peeked around her mother's legs to look at the stranger. Gold looked from Danielle back to Regina.

"You still don't want to talk?"

Gold mumbled something under his breath, and she could feel it wasn't very polite.

"Danielle, this man is indeed not very nice. But he will not harm you in any way. I promise."

They followed Gold into the back. Just when Gold wanted to start talking, the door rankled.

"Rumple? Are you here?" An Australian accent came their way. Belle peeked around the corner, and gasped when she noticed Regina and Danielle.

"Rumple, you didn't tell me we were having guests. I'll make some tea."

"That won't be necessary dear, they will not stay very long."

"Oh, but I doubt that. Since you didn't know about my daughter, I wouldn't want to think about what else you don't know, when usually you know everything. Belle, didn't you inform your husband about the town's happenings.

Belle shook her head, but Rumple was surprised to find that she didn't look scared or offended by the queen in any way.

"No, Rumple explicitly told me not to tell him anything, so I didn't. Oh, hey Dani, I see you are back from school. Would you like to help me make tea?"

Danielle nodded and hurried after her, leaving Rumple and Regina alone. Regina instantly changed her gaze from a warm warning to an ice cold threat.

"Well dearie, talk."

And that she did. She told everything that had happened since that night, but she left the fact that she was friends with Belle out. When she was done she waited for Rumple to react, who had been quite the whole time. In the mean time she got up to look for Belle and Danielle who hadn't returned yet. She found them in the kitchen, Danielle showing Belle some water bending. Belle was taking notes, as if she was studying.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Regina asked softly, not to startle her daughter in her concentration.

"Danielle was showing me some bending, I have been doing some research on this new form of magic, and I needed to see how she moved her hands in order to compare it to other styles of magic."

So she was indeed studying. Danielle looked very concentrated, and furrowed her brow when suddenly the water stopped moving.

"What is wrong sweetheart?"

"I just cannot get this move right."

Danielle finally gave up, moving the water back into the sink. Then Rumple walked in.

"So, that is quite a story, isn't it?"

"Yes, I suppose it is."

"Did you tell him everything Regina? Because if you need Danielle of your hands, I can take her to your home?"

How typical. Right now the beauty decided to make their friendship very clear.

"No, I need her. But thanks anyways."

Belle nodded, and left the room to get cups for tea.

"You are friends?"

"Yes dear, and don't look so shocked about it. It's none of your business."

Rumple groaned softly. "So why are you here? I think I know the answer, but just to be sure."

"My magic. I need to get it under control again if I am going to be queen."

"Yes, I suppose you should. Well, in order to do that, I need to see your magic in action. Can you do that?"

"Yes, but not here. It is too dangerous. I'll transport us to the woods."

Regina took Danielle's hand and went to look for Belle, who stood in the middle of her shop looking at her, clothes? She was wearing black leather pants, a black corset with a silver with red sword, and on the back of her blazer/jacket was a beautiful crest, an apple with a tree curled around it. She looked in utter surprise at her new attire. Regina chuckled. Her sister had outdone herself today.

"So you like it?"

It was only then when Regina noticed Zelena standing in the corner of the shop, dressed in the same attire.

"Yes, it'll do quite fine."

"Ehm, how do you walk in these things?" Belle asked nervously.

"What was it again, with the poise and composure of a queen, I believe." Regina repeated the same words as when she was under the curse of shattered sight.

"Well, I am going to surprise Kathryn, bye dearies."

Zelena poofed away, and Rumple walked towards Belle.

"Belle, what is this?"

"I am part of Regina's court, and this is the uniform I believe."

Rumple started to protest, but Regina rudely interrupted him.

"We don't have time for this. Are you coming or not?"

She stack out her hand, and Belle immediately grabbed it, followed by a somewhat hesitating Gold. They were swirled up in a cloud of purple smoke and landed somewhere in an open spot in the forest.

"Well, that was quite fun. Sweetie, come here please, I need to put up a barrier."

Danielle took her mother's hand, and a barrier surrounded the spot. They then turned to the couple.

"Before I am going to destroy anything, Danielle? You wanted to show mister Rumple something?"

Danielle nodded, and turned towards the small pool on the edge of the forest. She then moved her hands, first slow, but then faster, and a giant bubble of water rised up towards the sky. It then exploded into thousand of droplets, and Danielle turned around with a giant smile plastered on her face, her eyes sparkling with pleasure.

"Well, your daughter certainly inherited your magical abilities. That was wonderful. Now, get to it."

Regina sighed. The man never knew to lighten up. She proceeded to grow a giant tree in the middle of the open spot. It looked fine at the first sight, and Regina ran to her daughter and protected her with her body. Rumple then did the same thing with Belle, and on that very second the tree exploded into hundreds of sharp tree bark spears. Then Regina took Danielle's hand and stopped the threat coming their way. The pieces disappeared, and she let out a relieved sigh.

"You believe me now? It is a problem."

"Yes dearie, that it is. Well, in order to get to know what's wrong with you, I'll need to use magic."

"But you don't have any. You are not the Dark One anymore."

"True, but I can still use your magic in my own way. So I'll have to touch you."

Regina moved back. "I don't think that's the right way. No one can touch me, or they will be electrocuted."

"I know, but I am okay with taking my chances."

He stepped forward and cupped his hands around her face. He then proceeded to feeling her magic inside her, and came to an obstacle. A big obstacle. It felt like a blockade, a blockade of black magic, stopping the constant flow of light magic through her body. Then, suddenly, he touch the black magic with his mind, and immediately knew that was a mistake. He could see what was in there. The Evil Queen. Waiting to be let out, and now with one touch he freed her. He refrained his hands from her, another mistake. She collapsed onto the grass, and Danielle screamed for her mother, but Belle restrained her, as she felt something was off.

"Regina? Are you okay?" Rumple moved back to the Queen, when she moved up, her hands holding her head.

"Ugh, yes I am fine. Much better actually."

She looked up, and Rumple was shocked by what he saw. Insanity, worse than evil. She laughed hard and cold in his face.

"Mommy?"

"Shut it." With a wave of her hand Danielle voice disappeared. Regina look back at the Rumple, readying a fire ball to aim at his despicable face, when a bolt of light shot up her arm. Danielle had managed to break free from Belle's hold, and tucked on her mother's hand. Regina cried out in pain. Then as lightning it struck Rumple. Danielle. She had woken up the light in Regina again.

"Danielle! Take your mother and sent you magic into her. Now!"

Danielle looked frightened at him, but she did what she was told. When she stopped out of exhaustion, a wave of black slammed out of Regina and went through whole Storybrooke. She fell down once again, and her little princess laid on top of her.

What just had happened, he didn't know. But one thing was for sure. Regina was a ticking time bomb. And when it would go off, a wrath would be released as never seen before.

 **So the next chapter will be very short, and after that we are going to jump through time again. Yay! Well, see you then.**


	7. Chapter 7: The secret

" _You have to keep it a secret. Tel her when it's time."_

" _So she won't remember a thing?"_

" _No. The magic made sure she won't remember. "_

 _Henry looked down. His mother was slowly dying inside and he couldn't even tell her. Rumplestiltskin had told only him about this._

" _Henry, you have to understand this is for her own good. If we would tell her she might try to get it out herself and I don't want to be near her when that happens."_

 _Henry nodded. He was doing the good thing. He would leave soon for college, so no one could threaten to secretly tell her. He sighed deeply._

" _And what if it explodes on its own?"_

" _Then we will use Danielle to lock it back in. I will search for a cure, but you and I both know there is only one person who can truly save her."_

 _Henry gazed sadly into the distance. Without another word Rumple left the apartment Henry had bought for himself. He prepared himself for the what was gonna happen that afternoon. His grandparents trial. He had looked after Neal those last few days, but he could notice the little boy was quite depressed. It would soon all be over._

* * *

"I hereby open the trial for Snow White and Prince Charming. The charges are multiple attacks on the crown, the last almost succeeding its job."

Regina looked down on her stepdaughter with utter disgust. The girl looked horrible, and stared empty into the distance. Next to her, her husband looked back defiantly.

"Dear Mother Superior, what would normally be the punishment for such a crime?"

"Death, Your Majesty." The fairy didn't hide her snarky tone, but Regina let it be.

"Indeed. But, unfortunately, in this realm it is forbidden. Now, of course I could neglect that rule, but I am afraid that my place as queen would be doubted when executing _Snow White."_

There was some stirring in the court room when those words were said, but Henry looked at his Mom proud, so she continued.

"You will be banished back to the Enchanted Forest, where you will spend the rest of your miserable lives. And not to give you any hope, Prince Neal will be staying here. He will be placed into a foster family."

"No!" Snow had finally looked up and screamed her defiance towards the Queen.

"You will be locked in the dungeons until a proper portal will be opened."

Charming lovingly stroked his wife's back, who cried until they were taken away. Henry was quite shocked by the punishment, and ran towards his Mom.

"Court dismissed."

Everyone left, some not as happy as others.

"Hey Mom. Ehm, are you sure that's the right thing to do?"

Regina offered him a small smile. "Henry, I know this might seem a bit harsh to you, but back in the Enchanted Forest they would have been punished harder."

"But that's exactly where they're going! Isn't that dangerous?"

"They'll be fine, sweetheart."

Henry nodded, but he was still not entirely convinced.


End file.
